


Ice Princess, Lo Saia

by Kira_Akuma



Category: Dark Cloud
Genre: Crossover, Don't Know what I'm gonna do yet, Gen, Help Wanted!, OCs WILL appear!, OLD story of mine, Tags to be added, revamp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Akuma/pseuds/Kira_Akuma
Summary: This is one of my older stories. It is the tale of a child abandoned by humans and given a new chance among creatures of darkness.~~~Lo Saia is the proud child of the Ice Queen La Saia and the King's Curse. Formerly a human child, she was given new life by her family. She lives the life of a Guardian Monster; a princess to Ice and a second True Guardian to the Sun and Moon temple. Now as she trains to defend those of her home she falls out of her world and into a new world with her challenges.She refuses to loose her purpose again.~~~Until I know WHERE she'll fall into I'll be filling this with chapters about Lo Saia and her family~ I kinda felt guilty for having it in my drive for so long





	Ice Princess, Lo Saia

When people talk about the shipwreck of the Port town of Queens, there is always a mixed reaction, depending on who you ask. Natives will talk about the mysterious ghost child that plays tricks whenever she comes ashore before stealing food; while those who have been to the Shipwreck will murmur tales of the horrors that the ghost child would rain down upon them.  
Most people in port Queens know the stories of how the ghost child came to be. It is said that a couple years before the ghost child started to haunt the sea, a baby appeared on the mayor’s doorstep. Disgusting by the little crying girl, he had one of his attendants get rid of it. The still green horned attendant went to the dock and took the submarine down to the Shipwreck. He left the crying baby girl there, not knowing what would happen to it. From there it was speculated that the child was taken by the Ice Queen La Saia herself; and she took care of the child as her own.  
Nobody knew if it was true, but they were all to scared to ask the Ghost Child. After five years, they gave the child a name though; they called her Lo Saia. Seeing as Lo Saia was said to be La Saia’s child ( _Saia_ ), and she was good and making flashy spectacles ( _Lo_ ) they found it very fitting.

* * *

 

Lo Saia loved her life. She had everything she could possibly want; from a family that loved her unconditionally, to people she could terrorize whenever she wanted. Her mother La Saia was amazing with how she would always care for her, and her adopted father The Kings Curse ( _he doesn't really have anything else to be called_ ). She was really scared of uncle Dark Genie, even if he gave her and her family their magic. Luckily, he rarely ever left the Gallery of Time.  
Lo Saia’s mother and her mother’s minions were the ones to take care of her normally, but after her sixth birthday, she got an enchanted map to visit her other family. She knew they weren't her real family, nor did her parents like one another _(La Saia was still loyal to her fiancé_ ), it was just a makeshift family. La Saia was the mom because she took care of her. The Kings Curse was the dad because he taught her all the magic he learned over the centuries and he visited for her “birthday.” Dran was a Giant fluffy puppy when you knew where to pet him. The curse the Dark Genie used was entirely harmless without a enemies to fight. Utan was too hard to find, even WITH the map...

  
Well… They didn't actually know when she was born, they just used the day she was found. Ironically enough, it was the “Autumn Festival of the Dead.” The irony? Like The Kings Curse, she was undead thanks to a lot of The Kings Curse’s magic ( _another reason why he's the dad, he gave her new life_ ) after she drowned.

* * *

At almost thirteen, she was of average height, and looked like an aristocrat by both Port Queens and Muska Lacka standards. She was a little over four and a half feet in height, with a medium olive skin tone. Her long hair was obsidian black and looked like the black sand her father was known for whenever her emotions ran wild. Her eyes were a luminous emerald with green eyeshadow made of ground up jade; small emerald shards dotted the area around her eyes and were woven throughout her hair. Her entire body was wrapped with a thin layer of aged linen cloth except for her head, fingers, and feet. Over this she wore white silk draped around her waist and wrapped around her chest. In port Queens she wore a large crochet Butterfly Shawl over that because of how chilly the port was. 

She was very proud of her Apperance, having traits from both of her parents. Yet her pride in her own abilities was even greater than that of her own appeared. She LOVED to train in both the arts of magic and physical combat. She trained her whole life to use magic to her fullest extent and knew there was no end in her learning. Physically she prefer armed combat. The shear glee she felt in felling an opponent with a blade was no match for that of hitting them into submission. Her best weapon skills came from the use of daggers, swords, halberds, and spears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Help Wanted! I really want this story ta go somewhere! I'd be nice ta have a Co-Author, but the ideas of my readers are enough~  
> Please Read and Comment below~ every Comment and Kudo helps me stay motivated! ^.^


End file.
